


Let Sleeping Government Officials Lie

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;</p><p>I want wornout!snoring!Mycroft.<br/>Think about it, he takes care of his insane brother and runs the british government at the same time!<br/>He must be very tired.<br/>So my prompt is,<br/>Mycroft stops by Sherlock's flat, but there's no one, so he decides to wait then dozes off sprawled on the sofa, snoring really loudly!<br/>Later Sherlock catches him sleeping, but instead of waking him up, he tucks a blanket around him. Maybe John reacts like, "Oh my god, they are really cute 8D!" just l would. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Government Officials Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Mycroft sighed heavily as he closed the door to 221 behind him. He leant back on it a moment, breathing in the tranquillity of the flat around him. Being the British Government all the time was more than a little tiring and, for once, Baker Street was quiet. One glance around the room told him his brother's flat was empty. As he made his way up the seventeen steps, a large part of him was glad that Sherlock was out, it gave him an excuse to sit down for a moment, so he did just that. 

***

Sherlock growled as he clambered from the cab after paying the cabby. Mycroft was here. He'd straightened the knocker like he always did. He moved it back so it was slightly askew. He ditched his coat and scarf at the bottom of the stairs and then skipped up, swinging the door open wide. 

As he was about to slam the door shut so his brother was more than aware of his annoyance, he spotted said brother on the sofa. The fact his head hadn't snapped over to glare at him suggested something was wrong and it took less than 7 seconds for Sherlock to deduce that the British Government was asleep in his front room. Even John could have deduced the fact he was sleeping, the snoring more than gave it away, it suggested he was in a deep sleep. He wouldn't wake him, that was unnecessarily cruel, and he must be shattered to allow himself to sleep and leave him open for ridicule by his baby brother. 

He grabbed the blanket off the back of John's chair and tucked it in around him then stepped back to watch. He seemed so peaceful in sleep, that constant frown wasn't there and he looked so much younger. Oh, how he missed the days when he'd fall asleep in his own bed and wake up in Mycroft's. He never remembered the switch over of rooms, but he always awoke tucked in next to his brother. 

***

When John got home from work, he knew both Holmes boys were upstairs. He could deduce that from the knocker and from experience. Mycroft always straightened it, and Sherlock always pushed it far too far to the right where it would usually only be slightly skewiff. 

He dropped his coat off and hung it over his lover's on the hook and then raced up the stairs. 

He had expected an argument or at least loud voices. What he hadn't expected was to find his boyfriend curled up on the sofa fast asleep with his head on Mycroft's lap, who was also fast asleep. The government official's hand had found its way protectively around Sherlock's shoulders. 

He smiled at the sight, so unusual, so innocent. The sleep took 10 years off the pair of them. He thought against waking either of them and instead snapped a quick photo on his phone. It was about time Sherlock slept. 5 days without sleep wasn't good for anyone despite what the detective said. He moved the blanket so it covered the both of them and then headed to their shared bedroom. He could type up the recent case and leave the Holmes brothers to sleep, content.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198654) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
